dc_and_marvel_michael_bay_cinematicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolis
Metropolis (メトロポリス, Metoroporisu) is one of the largest and most well-known cities on the American east coast in the United States, and is the adopted hometown of Metropolis' favorite son, Superman. Built upon the island of New Troy, which was bought from the area's natives by Swedish settlers in exchange for trinkets, the city is a skyscraper island bustling with commerce and business. The concrete and steel canyons of the city rise to dizzying heights and has become dubbed as the “City of Tomorrow”. Metropolis is at the forefront of industrial and technological progress thanks to the contributions of the Luthor family and companies such as S.T.A.R. Labs and Steelworks. Amongst the city's many iconic buildings is the Daily Planet; with its rotating golden globe of the world, and the LexCorp Tower; headquarters of industrialist Lex Luthor, which towers over the Metropolis cityscape like a ruler’s keep. "The story? How many times do I have to tell you? There's only one story, Lane. Metropolis. She's the story." :—Perry White. Law and Enforcement *'Metropolis Police Department' - the police force of Metropolis. *'Superman' - a humanoid alien being from the planet Krypton who protects the city and the planet from criminals and disasters. Education *'Metropolis State University' is the higher education facility in Metropolis. Business *'Ace o' Clubs' is one of the city's most popular bars. *'Blaze Comics' is a large publishing firm that produces comic books. *'LexCorp' is an extensive billion-dollar company founded by Lex Luthor, that specializes in a vast array of different fields. *'Metropolis Taxi Company' is a city-wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'Metropolis Metro Cab' is another city wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'S.T.A.R. Labs' has a base located in the city. *'Utopia Casino' is one of the city's most prestigious casino's and gambling facility. *'Wayne Enterprises' is a Gotham-based conglomerate with a branch located in Metropolis. Media *'WGBS' - a television station based in Metropolis. *'WXTZ-TV' - a news channel based in Metropolis that reports on the city's news as well as news from around the world. *'Metropolis News 8' - a news channel based in Metropolis that reports on the city's news as well as news from around the world. *The Daily Planet - a newspaper that is considered one of the most respected newspapers in the world. Sports *'Metropolis Generals' are a basketball team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis Mammoths' are a ice hockey team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis State University Football Team' is the university football team. Locations * Downtown :* Centennial Park :* Daily Planet Building :* LexCorp Tower :* Union Station :* Old S.T.A.R. Labs :* Glenmorgan Square :* Lair of the Spectre :* JSA Safehouse :* JSA Metropolis Wing :* Mortimer Bridge * Midtown :* Club deVille :* Centennial Park :* MPD 7th Precinct :* Ellsworth Memorial Hospital :* Cain Street Mall :* Sentinels of Magic Base * Tomorrow District :* Galaxy Communications building :* MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ :* Big Belly Corporate HQ :* Starrware Industries :* Jerry White Memorial Eco Corridor :* Simon Municipal Bridge :* Avenue of Tomorrow :* New Troy Central Station :* S.T.A.R. Labs Building :* Science Spire * Suicide Slum :* Steelworks :* Ace of Clubs :* Metropolis Shipyards :* Condemned Shipping Office :* LexCorp Headquarters Other Metropolis Locations ~ Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Bibbo's Diner * Enos Polk's house * First Bank of Metropolis * Metropolis Federal Reserve * Wayne Tech office * Hammersmith Tower * Heroes Park * Lois and Clark's Apartment * Lois Lane's Apartment * Metropolis Museum of Modern Art * Metropolis Train Station * S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis * Stryker's Island * Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility * Wayne Financial Building Gallery Overview History Founding Synopsis See Also * Downtown Metropolis Battlezone * Metropolis Police Department * Metropolis Fire Department * Bibbo's Diner * Enos Polk's house * First Bank of Metropolis * Metropolis Federal Reserve * Wayne Tech office External links *Metropolis Wikipedia *Metropolis DC Database *Metropolis CC Mainframe Notes & Trivia *A trio of clocks within the JSA Metropolis Wing reveals that Gotham City, Metropolis and Atlantis exist in different timezones. *Many of Metropolis' streets and bridges are named after notable contributers to the DC Comics mythos; **Bessolo Boulevard: George Reeves (Bessolo was Reeve's original legal name before entering films and becoming the lead actor in the Adventures of Superman 1950's television series) **Collyer Street: Bud Collyer (Lead actor in the Adventures of Superman 1940's radio series) **Coates Boulevard: Phyllis Coates (Actress who played Lois Lane in the Adventures of Superman 1950's television series) *Bessolo Boulevard and Topaz Lane are two of the oldest thoroughfares in Metropolis. *1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. *344 Clinton Street was the Metropolis address of Clark Kent before he was married. *Exterior shots used were a CGI blend of Chicago and Vancouver. *The fictional base of Metropolis is in the Chesapeake Bay region. *Metropolis has the shape of Chicago. *According to some websites, the amount of damage to Metropolis here is worth over $300 billion, significantly more than the damage to New York in The Avengers ($160 billion). Category:Locations on Earth Category:Locations in Metropolis Category:Earth Cities Category:Homes of the Earth's Heroes